icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CreddieLuv4eva/The (Impending) End of iCarly-Speculations
As it often happens, this started out as a comment, but it got too long and I gave up and decided to make it a blog . This may have been written already, but probably not for a while and I wanted to share my feelings about this particular issue regarding the show's future. Ok, I know this is something we'd all rather not think about, but lately it's been bothering me, especially when speculating about how the Seddie arc is going to go and what it will mean for the show. And considering that we may have only 20 episodes left before the inevitable... How is iCarly going to end? For sure, there's at lot still unresolved right now, and in the end Dan's the one who makes the decision. But we can still speculate, right? Here are a few things I feel should be considered- Dan's ending. I'm pretty sure Dan won't continue the series with them going into college, even if more episodes are ordered. So I'm thinking the most likely ending would be with their graduation, as they did with Suite Life...I could be wrong of course, since there are other directions the show go, but it seems the most logical way to end. College/Future. Is it possible Dan will have them considering, or even entering, colleges by the series' end? If he did, they would probably go to different ones...Freddie would get a really good one of course, probably technical.. and Carly too (maybe as a scientist)...maybe Sam could get a scholarship to an art school (or become Spencer's apprentice!'' jk, that comes from my Spam-lovin' imagination''). That's assuming, of course, they wanted to go to college (although I'm pretty sure in Freddie and Carly's cases, it's kind of assumed they would). But I don't know if that would be a very happy ending...they would be most likely be separated a lot :/. Which leads me to my third point... Ending on one ship? Right now Seddie seems like it could have a chance of lasting. But regardless of what ship lasts, could any '''ship carry into the ending? Dan knows it would disappoint a lot of fans if he ended the show with no endgame pairing, but it's possible he may have to take it that way. It's not very likely '''either girl would go to the same college with Freddie, so unless they do what the writers of That '70s Show decided to, and have them wait with college (except that show's feel, characters, writing and audience are quite different from iCarly), I'm not sure how for example Creddie or Seddie, if one happened, could realistically last. Which means it might be more likely than we thought for the show to end shipless. As frustrating as that would be :/ Finally, what about Spencer? ''' So what are your speculations on the end of iCarly? How do '''you wish it would end, and what's your honest '''opinion of the chances of that possibility happening (and whether the ship you want could '''realistically be endgame, considering the needs of the show when it finishes to have all ends tied neatly)? And how do you feel Dan can realistically make a ship endgame (for example, how do you think Seddie can happen if they head off to college)? I don't really like thinking about how close the end of iCarly is though...only one season of 20 eppies to go, if it doesn't get another order :( '' '' We'll miss these guys!! :'((( Category:Blog posts